Cereal is commonly packaged in a plastic bag for sale to a consumer. In one example, the bag may be packaged inside a box as well for added support. When consuming cereal, the bag, or the box containing the bag, is tilted at an angle in order to allow for the cereal to poor out of the bag and into a bowl. When the desired amount of cereal is received in a bowl, the bag is returned to an upright position.
Cereal may be brittle and therefore some of the cereal in the bag may break up into small pieces and crumbs when the bag is handled, moved, or tilted. In addition, cereal may be coated in sugar or other coatings, some of which may separate from the cereal when the bag is moved or tilted. The cereal pieces and sugar (hereinafter collectively referred to as “crumbs”) accumulate at the bottom of the cereal bag. When the bag is tilted to poor the cereal into a bowl, some of the crumbs may also spill into the bowl. It may not be desirable, however, to have crumbs in a bowl of cereal.